User blog:Parinwaris/Look What Is In The School
Edit : Thx so much every1 4 making this to the popular blog posts!! :) - Parinwaris Look What Is In The School I'm supposed to review for my exam. Guess I'll write a song with Greg(my Greninja). Thanks to Sarulu for giving me an idea when she posted a parody, she posted a "Carvanha" song, parody for "Havana" song. Go check it out! I already wrote this a long time ago, so I took this out immediately. The story. in the song is about a guy who got hard tests from his teacher all the time but got stronger and then passed the test, that's all..lol I'll use a female teacher for this song. Look What Is In The School Songwriter: Parinwaris Parody for: Look What You Made Me Do I don't like her little tests. Don't like my titled grades. The role she made me play In the school, no, I don't like her. I don't like her exam times. How she laughs when she isn't even kind. She said this "F" was mine Isn't cool, no, I don't like her (oh!) But I got dumb-er, I got slower in the nick of time Teacher, I rose up from the pile of tests, all the time She got a list of failers and I was in red, underlined She check it once, then I check it twice, oh! Ooh, Look What Is In The School. Look What is in the school. Look What is just in the school. Look What is just in the...oh Look What Is In The School. Look What Is In The School. Look What is just in the school. Look What is just in the I don't like her test on keys. They once conquered my brain. She asked me for exams to sleep. Locked me out and threw me an "F" (what!?) The school moves on, another day, another FAILAA, FAILAAA But not for me, not for me, all I got in me are dramas. And then the class moves on, but one thing's for sure Maybe I failed mine, but y'all will fail yours So I got smarter, I got faster in the nick of time Teacher, I rose up from the pile of tests, all the time She got a list of passers and I was in red, underlined I check it once, then she check it twice, oh! Ooh, Look What Is In The School Look What Is In The School Look What Is Just In The School Look What is just in the Ooh, Look What Is In The School Look What Is In The School Look What is just in the school Look What is just in the She don't trust nobody and nobody trusts her She'll be the actress starring in our bad dreams.!!!!!!! .... Me : "I'm sorry, my mom can't come to the phone right now." Me : "What??" Me : "I passed the test?!?!" (Oh!) Ooh, Look What Is In The School. Look What is in the school. Look What is just in the school. Look What is just in the...oh Look What Is In The School. Look What Is In The School. Look What is just in the school. Look What is just in the school.... Category:Blog posts